1. Technical Field
This invention relates to deburring tools and is particularly concerned with deburring tools used to deburr apertures having diameters of less than 0.093 inches.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Deburring tools are generally employed to deburr passages bored through workpieces, such as valve bodies and the like, and to put a chamfer on the edges of the holes in the workpieces at the openings of the passages.
One type of deburring tool known in the prior art includes an arbor having an elongated cylindrical body with a cutting tool recess formed using a grinding tool. The recess in the arbors of the prior art extend a fixed distance in the arbor and form a slot having two closed ends. A unitary cutting tool is mounted in the recess of the arbor via mounting means which may include a pin and an adjustable screw. Examples of deburring tools of this type may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,018 issued to Robinson et al. on Apr. 25, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,463 issued to Robinson on Apr. 3, 1979.
Another type of prior art deburring tool eliminates the use of an arbor and instead employs a two piece cutting tool which forms a bifurcated body to provide a pair of spaced spring arms having cutting blades formed on one or both of the same arms. An example of such a deburring tool can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,998 issued to Kubicek on Mar. 23, 1982.
While deburring tools known in the prior art function perfectly well to deburr passages having diameters greater than 0.077 inches, to date, such deburring tools have not been used to deburr passages having diameters less than 0.078 inches. This is because, in the past, it has not been possible to manufacture such a tool which would effectively do the job in a cost efficient manner and which would withstand the rigors of use without premature breakage or failure.
As such, it was necessary to deburr such small passages by hand--a time consuming, monotonous and expensive procedure, especially in this day of high-tech automation. Further, the advance of technology has allowed pilot valves" control valves and many other pneumatic and hydraulic devices to be drastically down-sized creating a great need for a tool which could properly deburr very small passages in a cost efficient, effective manner. Prior to the advent of the subject invention, this need had not been met.